Decorative exterior lighting, for example along walkways, driveways and in garden areas, has become very popular. Such lighting can be low voltage, i.e. 12/24 volts driven by a transformer or solar powered, or 110 volts (in the U.S.). Low voltage lighting produces relatively small amounts of heat and thus is low temperature, while the more conventional incandescent lighting produces significant heat and higher temperatures, on the order of several hundred degrees Fahrenheit. The latter situation is particularly prevalent in the case of pole lighting fixtures and sconces such as are used on either side of doors.
Similarly, the use of “theme” decorations around homes during the different festive seasons of the year, e.g. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, etc., is also common. It has therefore been found desirable to use existing exterior lighting fixtures as the basis for the installation of such theme decorations at the appropriate times of the year.
Until the present time, most such decorative devices associated with, for example, exterior lighting as described above, have comprised inexpensive lamp shades or covers fabricated from paper or inexpensive plastics that are designed to surround the entire lighting fixture at a safe distance so as not to expose the shade or cover to heat from the lighting device. Such prior art devices are, largely because of their materials of fabrication, not sufficiently weather, UV, etc. resistant as to be satisfactorily used more than about one season before disposal. Additionally, because of their design to surround the entire fixture much like a sack or bag, (due to the large number of differing shapes and designs of such lighting fixtures) their location upon the lighting fixture can be disturbed by, for example, wind thereby disrupting their decorative value.
It would therefore be desirable to have decorative covers or shades for, for example, exterior lighting that provide easy interchangeability without the use of tools and secure attachment to such lighting fixtures while being fabricated from materials that exhibit superior UV, weather, etc. resistance thereby providing many years of useful service.